California Girl
by PLKBerry
Summary: A collection of One-Shots about the time between the Titan's Curse and the Battle of the Labyrinth when Annabeth's in California with school, monsters, and dances. Formerly called Life in California. Dedicated to the 2011 class of WSMC- Love you guys!
1. First Day

**Nine amazing girls just graduated from my school, and I feel rather depressed. Graduation was yesterday and today was thier last day of school. It was really sentimental and there were so many unspoken words that passed between all of us. I'm a little overcome with emotion right now, so I thought I'd write to release a little. As the principal said, it was a new beginning. This story is about a new beginng, and is dedicated to the 2011 Graduating Class of WSMC. Isabel, Grace, Dana, Lilly, Lauren, Bari, Nicole, Schuylar, and Hunter: You're probably not reading this, but if you are, THIS IS FOR YOU! **

**Annabeth First Few Days of School in Californa, between The Titan's Curse and The Battle of the Labyrinth.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anything, and have never attended a public high school, so sorry if something is wierd.**

I wandered the halls, little map in hand, trying to find my locker. 712...713...714...Yes! 715. I opened it and began loading in my books. I checked my schedule, and removed Math, Social Studies, and English supplies. I quickly reviewed the map, decieding it would be best not to return to my locker until after fourth period.

I rushed off to homeroom, room 237. I quickly took my seat, and took out my books to make sure I had everything. I opened my English binder, because it was my worse subject thanks to my dyslexia, fully expecting to prepare for class. Instead, a picture tumbled out onto the desk.

I picked it up, and realized I'd meant to leave this at home. It was Percy's school picture, which he'd e-mailed to me shortly after I'd arrived here. My eyes strayed to his hair, pure darkness. It was so contredictory to his pure white soul. My gaze locked onto the strand I knew now distruped the perfect midnight black with a silvery streak of gray.

Subconsciously, my hand drifted up one of my mulitple metalic locks.

My thoughts were jarred by a noisy group of talkitive 'popular' people sitting near me. I noticed one girl had a hot pink streak in her honey blonde hair. She probably paid twently dollars for that, if it was permanant. (I overheard the Aphridite girls, okay?) I thought about the price we paid for mine, and involuntarily shuddered.

My thoughts began swirling of that night. I couldn't believe it... Luke had betrayed me yet again. And, Percy. . . Thalia told me he had crashed the quest. That took guts. I still can't really grasp that all of that took place. Secretly, I had I slight crush on him. Okay, maybe a little bigger than that, but, Gods Forbid, don't tell the Aphridite cabin. Ugh. It seriously touched me that he had gone to such lengths. For me.

I shook my head to clear it, and tucked away my picture, as the bell distuped the lighthearted chatter.

"Quiet, class!" Our teacher instructed. "Now," her stern face instantly molded into a caring smile, "I'm so excited to spend the year with all of you, understand that. However, it is time for anoucements."

The class silenced quickly. A cheery voice rumbled over the intercom, "It's great to be back from Winter Break! Please Remember that the rules haven't changed. You still cannot bring weapons on school property, or..." The principal's voice faded into the background. _No weapons on school, huh? _I thought, smirking, _Detention for me, then. _I shifted, and felt the flat blade of my dagger concealed up my sleeve.

Anoucements finished, and we all hurried off to first period. Math. Maybe coming here wouldn't be such a bad idea... I slid into a seat, and waited as the rest of the class filed in. Two boys sat to my right, and one of them turned to me.

"Hey," he greeted, obviously trying to be 'cool.' I had to keep from rolling my eyes.

"Hey." I echoed, absentmindedly sketching a building I'd love to build at Ground Zero in Manhatten.

The boy, not appeased with my reaction, pressed on. "How come I haven't seen you around before?"

I glanced at him, and saw hazel eyes and dirty blond hair sweeping just slightly over his eyes. "I'm new."

His eyes flashed with irratation. "Where're you from? Heaven?"

This time, I did roll my eyes, "New York."

He smirked, "Ooh... City girl. I like it."

"I'm from Virginia, orginnally." Why couldn't he just SHUT UP?

"Well, now you're in Californa, city girl."

"Don't call me that." He gets more vexing with every phrase...

"Then you'll just have to tell me your name, city girl."

"It's Annabeth." Oh no. Fatal mistake.

He smiled in victory, "Annabeth. I like it." What he didn't know was he has no chance whatsoever. "The name's Brad."

I didn't response and instead watched the clock tick to the bell. Please, please, please...

"Brannabeth..." He beamed, and I scowled, completely revolted. "I like the sound of that."

"I hate it." I countered.

His eyes sparkled like the Stolls' when they had shaving cream. "For now."

Just then the bell rang, and I was lost in the wonderful world of surface area. As soon as that bell rang, I whipped past 'Brad' and was out the door. The rest of the day sort of past in a blur. Social Studies, PE, Biology... Even in English nothing unsual happened. Still, I was on my toes. This near to Mt. Orthys, monsters had to swimming around somewhere. I'd acomplished a lot demigod-wise, and sent out a powerful scent. They would come for me.

I closed my locker, all my homework packed up in my backpack. I got outside and hestitated. My dad would expect me to take the bus, but it would be nice to walk. I don't why he doesn't understand I don't need to be pampered. Considering all I've been through, walking home (even in the rain- Gasp!) won't kill me. However, it will take longer to get home, and Dad would be worried that I'd run off again.

Just then, a familiar mess of dirty blond hair breezed past me, "I'll save you a seat right next to me, city girl."

Decision made.

**Alright, This is the first day. Interesting new aquaintance, hm? Tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the more chapters they will be later on! Not saying how long that might take, but there will me more! And to my eighth graders: We miss you already. Please visit soon!**

**Please Review!**

**Peace, Love, & Life **

**PLKBerry**


	2. Dances

I slid into my seat and glanced at the clock, seeing that I was several minutes early. I pulled out some drafting paper and began sketching a temple that I really wanted to put on the hill just south of half-blood hill at camp. Chiron says it's too expensive, but I want to be prepared, just in case.

Someone slid into the seat next to me and I groaned.

"Hey, City Girl."

"Go away, Brad." I turned back to my drawing. Now, to get just the right acoustics…

"Hey, are you going to the dance tonight?" Can't even he wrap his minuscule brain around the fact that I can't stand him?

"Depends." Okay, I'll try being as vague as possible so he can't get answers out of me before the bell rings. Then, when class is over, I rush to Social Studies. That'll work. I could make it better if I had an accomplice, but seeing as how I'm the bottom of the social chain…

"On what? C'mon, City Girl, don't leave me hanging!"

"I'd love to see you hanging off a hope."

"Oh." He pretended to be offended, "That hurt, City Girl. I'm wounded."

"Good."

"Aren't you going to kiss it to make it better?"

"No."

Clearly, he wasn't getting the hint because he said, "Tonight, then. When should I pick you up?"

Then, a plan formed in my mind. I pulled myself away from my plans, and smiled flirtatiously at him, "Seven."

Brad's face instantly brightened, "Great! Where do you live?"

"New York."

"What?" his face twisted in confusion.

The smile melted off my face, and I stared at him coldly, "My one and only home will always be New York, with my real friends. So leave me alone."

The cocky grin returned, "At least you didn't mention a boyfriend."

I scowled, "Yeah, cause all the guys there can take a hint and tell when _I'm not interested_."

"Or maybe they just give up too easily," Brad leaned forward, "But see, when I see a treasure, I'm not afraid to work for it."

Luckily, I was saved from further vexation by the bell. Throughout class, I thought of how little he was working. If he knew who (or what) I really was, and my definition of 'working,' he might not be so interested. _He_ was working? Please. How about holding up the sky for instance? Percy did that. How about kicking some serious monster but? Percy did that. How about going on a life threatening quest for a friend? Percy's done that more than once.

Not that that means anything, of course.

Okay, so I have a crush on Percy. Whatever. It doesn't matter. Who cares? Even if I didn't Brad still wouldn't have a chance. Besides, that Seaweed Brain so can't take a hint. Not to mention he's gutless when it comes to girls. So, he can face Luke, monsters, and hold up the sky, but he can't ask me out? I mean… It doesn't make a lot of sense. Maybe he just doesn't want to. Yeah, I mean, no one ever said he did.

I pulled myself out of my Percy problems for the rest of school, but they soon returned as soon as the bell rang.

It's stupid, I mean… Oh, forget it! I was a _daughter of Athena._ He was a _son of Poseidon._ It was never happening. I mean, an amazing, incredible, kind, courageous, funny, sweet, fantastic, impossible, sword-fighting, intoxicating, invigorating, loving, caring, lovable, cute, brave, infatuating son of Poseidon- But a son of Poseidon nonetheless! My mother's enemy. It was enough that we were friends. If we were more… I would be so incredibly happy... But no. It's impossible. He doesn't like me, anyway, it's so not even a possibility.

I started my usual routine once I arrived on my long Percy filled walk home. I started right on my homework. I finished fairly quickly, in about an hour, and thought what to do with the rest of my time. Hmm… Well, there _was_ a dance tonight. And just because I refuse to go with Brad, doesn't mean I couldn't go. Then again, the last dance I went to I ended up getting kidnapped. My mind wandered to the last person I'd danced with. Percy.

Oh- I had to forget him! Normally I wouldn't, but I should go to the dance. Get my mind off a certain green-eyed boy.

I walked into the dance and was greeted by pop music, streamers, balloons, guys in jeans and t-shirts, and girls with low tops and too-short dresses. Awesome.

I went out and danced a little, but this really wasn't my scene. More like fighting monsters with my best friends. Yeah, that could work. After an hour or two, I figured it just wasn't worth anymore. I'll give in. I'll daydream about Percy. I'll have a crush on him! I admit it. (At least to myself.) I'll go home and e-mail him, or maybe even IM. I just can't call him, but that's fine. I'm getting out of here.

I started to make my way out, when I was stopped short by an unwelcome acquaintance. "Hey! You came, City Girl!" He sent me a smile that probably made tons of girls swoon. Thing is, I'm Annabeth Chase, not tons of girls, ergo.

"Go away, Brad."

"No way are you leaving so soon! C'mon, City Girl, dance with me."

"I don't dance." Okay, complete lie. I danced with Percy once- no twice. But he doesn't know that.

He sent me another signature dazzling smile, "Yeah? Well, we'll just have to do something else then…." He stepped closer to me.

I figured my knife. _He was mortal. It won't hurt him. _I kept this in mind as I responded, "Yeah. Why don't we go out in the parking lot where I can kick your but better?"

He stepped even closer, "Or, there's an empty janitor's closet available…"

_He's mortal, he's mortal, he's mortal, he's mortal, he's mortal, he's mortal, he's mortal, he's mortal, he's mortal…_

Before I knew what had happed, Brad was on the floor, holding his nose and bleeding profusely. I calmly stepped over him, and left.

But first, I just barely heard him say, "S'okay. I like 'em feisty."

Gods, I hate him.


	3. Populars

**Hey, hey! I haven't updated this in what seems like YEARS! So, this is a chapter that I HAD to post because today is my birthday, and I am making updates a birthday present to myself because I love updating, I just... don't. Sorry. Anyhow, here you go!**

Superficial laughter echoed through the crowded highway as I swam through the people, finally reaching my locker. Unfortunately, the area was teeming with dyed platinum blonds on stilettos, raven black waves with pouts, and perfectly curled brunettes in miniskirts as they swarmed around the owner of the locker next to mine. The owner in question was showing off her perfect manicure to her giggling so-called friends as they gossiped about who knows what and twirling her obviously straightened and highlighted stylish red hair. The groupies flattered and fawned over Kimberly as she worked it, using them as tools to learn all she could about the other popular girls and trying to elevate her own popularity.

"Excuse me," I shoved my way through the crowd to get my Science books. I wanted to get to class early to get a good seat. Science was hilarious; the stuff mortals come up with! However, Kimberly wasn't pleased about me invading her bubble of perfection, and she (will all the other wanna-bees) glared daggers at me. I just rolled my eyes. If I can become immune to Thalia's evil looks, I can withstand anyone's.

"Excuse you for what? I mean, there are so many things. The clothes, for starters." Kimberly drawled, probably thinking she was being witty.

"If I were you, Kimberly, I wouldn't be talking about clothes as yours could get you detention if a teacher walks by before you put your sweater on." I breezed past her, dialing my combination and swinging my locker open.

"It's Kim," she snapped, "and at least I'm brave enough to be a little edgy. You, boring jeans and _orange_? Yuck. Few people can pull off orange. I, of course, being one of those people. But you? Annie, it's hard for you to pull off any color—orange is definitely a no-no."

I put my book and folders into my locker, "You think it's brave to wear what everyone is wearing?" I scoffed, "I'd hate to see you in a real emergency." I paused, pulling out my Science textbook as her posse crowded around me, "On second thought, it would be fun to watch to panic before you crash and burn."

The heavily coated jaw dropped as her "sugar lips" pink mouth fell open, "Like you would be any better. And I'll have you know that just last week they were all out of Chanel perfume at the mall, and I did not panic. I just took a dozen free samples!" Her cohorts all nodded in agreement and praised her, but I just stared at the stupidity she possessed.

"Kimmy, look!" One of her admirers (Jessica, I think) squealed, "Check this out!" Perfectly pink painted nails reached into my locker and snatched something out, dutifully handing it to Kimberly and looking very proud that she came up with some dirt on me.

"Let's see…" Kimberly perused the paper, purposefully taking a very long time to torture me—not that it worked, you understand. What did I have that could be used against me? "What's this?" brown eyes peered up through mascara coated eyelashes, "How much money did you pay him to pose for you, Annie? Normally, I'd say someone like him would fifty for a picture like this, but factoring in your appearance… How'd you get him to do it for under two hundred? Unless you _really _broke the bank for this picture." She sneered, laughing cruelly, "That's pathetic." She turned her hand so that, while I could see the picture, it was far out of my reach.

It was Percy and I sitting together at the Campfire, laughing and talking. Grover had sent me that picture about a month ago. He said he took it last summer, but we hadn't realized we were being photographed and he'd honestly forgotten all about it until he unearthed it in his pile of junk at camp. It was mere days after we'd won the chariot race. We leaned close together, and firelight reflected in his eyes that were looking directly at mine which held more laughter then they had in any other picture. I loved this picture, and sometimes when I felt down I would look at it and think, _Look how happy we are. If I just get through the school year, I'll be back at camp with my friends in no time. _And Percy, of course. I've recently admitted to myself that I had a crush on him, and okay, really missed him. Maybe I'll shoot him an IM tonight. Tell him all about the idiots at my school. He'd laugh, and tell me about the idiots at his school, and we'd be competing to whose school had the most stupidity. It would be pointless, but fun, and that was the point.

Of course, this wasn't exactly my biggest concern at the moment. But, I'm not a daughter of Athena for nothing. "For your information, that's Percy. I could tell you anything you wanted to know about him. But first, I'm rather interested in knowing how you knew the price for a fake picture. I don't suppose _you _ever had to take one?"

I leaned against my locker, no longer concerned with getting to Science quickly. The tables had turned.

"No, I just do my research." I could see the blush spreading underneath her foundation.

"Pretty through for just research," I commented idly, "and I find it interesting that you thought he'd cost fifty dollars. I don't suppose you're _interested_ in Percy?"

"Of course not," Kimberly's mask was swiftly slipping, "Don't be ridiculous. I mean… If he's friends with you—which could totally be a lie—he must be a freak, like you."

"Right," I reached over and plucked the photo from her grasp, "well, if you really don't like him, then I'll be wanting my picture back." I tucked it into my English book before closing my locker, turning to smile sweetly at Kimberly, "Bye, Locker Neighbor!" I then made my way to Science, which was so amusing, it really only made my day better. Now, if I could just get rid of Brad…

**So, forshadowing much? Bet you can't guess who'll be the focus of next chapter... Maybe. I'm not good at predicting my own ideas. But most likely. Anyhow, Review!**

**Peace, Love, & Life**

**PLKBerry**


End file.
